random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest
The Bunkest is the fourquel to The Bunker, the threequel to The Bunker 2.0, and the sequel to The Bunker Cast Away. It is presumably going to be funny enough, if the writers have that potential. It may also have a serious backdrop, but again, it depends on what the writers are capable of. Plot After exhausting every reboot cliche known to man, the denizens of the original Bunker decide it's time to finally go home. They return to Bunker Desert, USA, but since the original Bunker was still on that deserted island, they say "to heck with it" and build an even bunker bunker. A Bunkest. The people in the Bunkest discover there may be more to their bunker bunker than they ever could've imagined, and decide to go about on whatever community-driven stories they feel like. Episodes Per the first two series, the show takes place in the Bunkest. The community comes up with stories, writes stories, and finishes stories in a series of hopefully comical events that end with a song or something. Comp may cry slight nostalgic tears. It's just like the good ol' days, but maybe better... See the episodes here. Songs They are here: The Bunkest/Songs Sometimes, the characters in the show just break out into song. Spontaneous musical number is a pretty big thing in the fictional world. I'll let Ace and BJ expand on this section. They're far more musically oriented than I am. All I'm hoping is that the BGM is some nice jazz that I can listen to on the morning commute. According to Ace, the show will have "some sick jams" and that's all anyone knows right now. Mark Mothersbaugh was asked to do the music, but declined, stating that "this project is absolute garbage". Instead, Christopher Willis of ''Mickey Mouse'' and ''The Lion Guard'' fame was brought in to compose the musical score for the series. Similarly to the former aforementioned series, each episode includes is set to have its own live musical score instead of premade musical tracks ready for use. The regular musical team includes a thirty-piece orchestra, a big jazz band that specializes with a wide variety of sub-genres of jazz, and a music team that specializes with electronic-type instruments. A lot of the background music will be inspired by contemporary orchestral film music, a lot of major forms of jazz, and lounge music, specifically music inspired by Esquivel!. The music team also includes several smaller teams that specialize in other specific musical genres when needed in context. All of the songs will be written by a team of songwriters instead of just one or two, similarly to ''Phineas and Ferb''. The songs themselves will be intended to pull a healthy influence from both Broadway-style musicals and contemporary music artists, with a large dose of the songs combining elements of both Broadway and contemporary music. Also, It's Gonna Be Fine is sung, but its a condensed version. Cast *Ace Lad as themself *Bowser & Jr. as Sir Berreth Galahad Jones (Season 1 to present) and himself (Season 2 to present) *CompliensCreator00 as herself *NintendoChamp89 as himself *Captain Moch as herself *Tornadospeed as himself *J. Severe as himself *Madi Shinx as herself *Pixel as themself *MR Z BRAINZ as himself *Konanoki as Haru "Konanoki" Doi *MegaToon1234 as himself and his other personas *Sorenrulescool5 as Ivy Fox * as himself and 2012!Moon Snail *Sophie the Otter as herself *Dynasti as herself *Alefikouhi as himself *Zuli as himself *Bluey as himself *Melissa Fahn as Heather the Cat and Dendy *??? as Bob the Stick Figure *Dave B. Mitchell as Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Thanos *??? as Professor Wright *??? as the Narrator *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Dunkelheit *John Stocker as Clack *??? as Jasminette *??? as Jasminella *??? as Douglas Scheving *??? as Robbie Rotten *??? as Billy Mays *??? as Milly Bays *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Patchy the Pirate, Flametail, Click *Kari Wahlgren as Shannon *Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles and Darrell *Lara Jill Miller as Fink *Jeff Bennett as Dorkus *Thomas Lennon as Pinter *Rob Paulsen as Doppy, Carl Wheezer *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Candi Milo as Dexter (replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh) *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart *Jaleel White and Tyley Ross (Singing Voice only) as Manic the Hedgehog *Kaitlyn Maher as Pinto Rappa *Dan Gilvezan as Cooler *Ruth Buzzi as Nose Marie *Robert Morse as Howler *B.J. Ward as Whopper *Nancy Cartwright as Bright Eyes *Greg Berg as Beamer *Hal Rayle as Reflex *Cathy Cavadini as Colette and Charlemagne *Susan Silo as Florence *Tom Everett Scott as Big Paw (Replacing the deceased Tony Longo) *Frank Welker as Hairball *Gail Matthius as Violet Vanderfeller *Alan Oppenheimer as Barkerville *Gregg Berger as Scrounger *Scott McCord as Louie (Replacing the deceased Don Messick) *Eddie Korbich as Billy Duck *Bobcat Goldthwait as Moxy *Penn Jillette as Flea *Jessica DiCicco as Summer Penguin *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Leah Clark as Himiko Toga *Eric Bauza as Master Frown *Lucien Dodge as Dust *Kimlinh Tran as Fidget *Saeko Shimazu as Bagi *Ashly Burch as Enid *Damien Eckhardt-Jacobi as Mario (G&B) *Vincent Bova as Fafa *Edward Bosco as the Blade of Ahrah *??? as Flandre Scarlet *??? as the Son of the Fourth Wall *Charlie Alder as Wade Duck (replacing the late Howard Morris) And really any other person that feels like participating but Faves, who didn't make the voyage to the Bunkest, the Autotunerz, who were going to be in this series, but were scrapped, and Timebomb192potato, who decided to flood the series with explict cat sex with Dongwa and was written out. Also every fictional character known to man (except Sagwa characters) will make an appearance, or at least the ones the writers wanna bring back. Click here to see the characters' biographies. Click here or here to see the characters' appearances. Development & Production Well, one time CC00 came back to Random-ness Wiki, and decided to talk to the rest of her ol' friends saying "We should make a Bunker revival called The Bunkest" and I think we were all like "yeah" so there we go! Bunkest time! She also opened up the idea of a Bunker prequel called "The Bunk," but there wasn't much more about that yet until 9 days later when it was officially revealed. BJ revealed that once The Bunk was finished, The Bunkest will continue its story and hopefully answer unanswered questions the show left. The animation for the show is produced at Radical 58 Studios, owned by CC00 and based out of the Random-ness Wiki headquarters in Bunkest Desert City, USA. The show is predominantly animated with ToonBoom Harmony, with an art direction driven by CC00, Bowser & Jr., and Ace Lad. The show is near-exclusively fluid 2D animation, with the slight exception of brief gags, which may tie into slight medium blending including live action or stop motion animation, much like SpongeBob SquarePants, which CC00 cites as an inspiration for her writing. The episodes are typically eleven minutes long, aside from the occasional 22-minute special. Every season is 26 episodes long, and ends with a special. Interdimoonsions In the middle of The Bunkest's Season 1, a producer of the show pitched an idea for a spin-off show "Interdimoonsions", starring Moon Snail. It was set to have 4 seasons, 15 episodes each, and would be generally more serious than its source material. The plot would revolve around Moon Snail being lost in another dimension, and he would spend most of his time trying to create something that could get him back to his home. Once Season 1 finished, however, the producers learned that Moon Snail was the least popular of the main Bunkest cast, coming behind even some minor and one-off characters in polls. The idea of a show starring one of the least popular characters wouldn't be very successful, so the show was scrapped. Lucas, a Bunkest producer who originally pitched the idea, mentioned that season one and half of season two were conceptualized before the scrapping, and they were even filming Episode one of the show. He planned to burn the unfinished episode onto a disk and release it to the public as a bonus to complete Season 1 sets, but when the Bunkest team moved studios, he misplaced the disk in the original building. Nobody knows where the disk is right now, with most suspecting it is now either stolen or in a dumpster somewhere, waiting to be found. Promotional Tie-Ins, Conventions, Etc. To help promote the show, the RNW users arranged for the second coming of Jesus to occur on January 23, 2018. People around the world were infuriated when The Foolish Magistrate and Patchy the Pirate descended from the heavens instead. Theorists later suggested that perhaps we did get what was advertised; "Perhaps The Foolish Magistrate is God and Patchy is Jesus. And maybe this says something about our expectations; as a race, we don't know what we want." Anyway, so several licensing agreements were made: DVD's * Echo Bridge Home Entertainment has signed up to release DVD's for The Bunkest. The first release, "Welcome to the Bunkest", will feature the episodes "Pilot", "Some Pun on the Word 'Bran'", "Jasminette", "Pink, Blue, and Noire", "The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden", "Fear Factor 4.0", and "Election Day". It comes bundled with an eight song Soundtrack when purchased at Walmart, Sam's Club, Ikea, Costco or BJ's, or a plush of Ace or Jasmine when purchased at Dollar Tree, Dollar General, Wallgreens, or CVS. * At this year's Licensing International Expo in Las Vegas, a special promotional DVD will be handed out to potential licensees. It will feature the episodes "Chatty Catty" and "Pink, Blue, and Noire". It is unknown as to what other episodes will be featured. * Food & Drink * Kraft has signed up to release Bunkest-themed Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, with Bunkest character-shaped pasta pieces. Toys * Funko has signed up to release blind bag sets for the series. Set 1 features the main protagonists (AKA the users that are in the show), while set 2 has some of the roommates of the main protagonist. A third set is planned to be released, but it is unknown who will be apart of the set. Reviews "9.3609/10 Best show in the franchise," - IGN "This show sucks" - MrEnter "RNW does it again!" - New York Times "Two thumbs up," - some guy moving Roger Ebert's corpse "Well, RNW, you are odd fellows, but I must say... You Bunker a good bunker." - Superintendant Chalmers "Those wacky Bunker kids are at it again in this incredible new series that's loads of fun and has a lot of heart. I would recommend it to anyone who likes anything." - Deseret News "AW HELL NO!" - That black guy from that meme "Hey, has anyone seen my keys?" - Tornadospeed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Egg." - Captioned Seal "fak adventure time" - Moon Snail "It's a rootin' tootin' good show!" - Ladonna Compson "THIS IS BEST FIGHTING SHOW FOR ALL AGE." - Kung Tai Ted "I'm a big fuck with a big truck. Welcome to the shitshow." - I forgot who said this but mood "WATCH THIS SHOW, AND JOIN THE CRAZE WITH ME, BILLY MAYS!" - Billy Mays "(aggressively sipping Capri-Sun) Yeah. This is good." - PixelMiette "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" - Red Action "(kicks down a block tower) Eugh!" - Fink "(mumbling the lyrics of "Now, We" by Lovelyz while staring at an iPad with a still image of Satan on it)" - PixelMiette "This show is the funniest in the Bunker franchise." - Telegram & Gazette "I laughed and laughed!" - Diesel "Great show." - The Boston Globe "Though the first three series felt like an TV series version of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, this one feels like an original concept." - Wall Street Journal "It tastes like fufu!" -Fink "who let this happen" - Ace upon seeing the Reviews section "I have no idea" - Pixel replying to Ace "This whole section is so fucking funny y'all" - Tornadospeed "Honestly it kinda is" - Pixel "I'll give it some credit" - Ace, just being a lite stubborn "'You miss 100% of the shots you don't take.' - Wayne Gretzky" - Michael Scott "oooh its soup time hehehe" - @Veggiefacts "Ripping off my skin don't mind me" - @Veggiefacts "This Bunker show is the best one yet in the franchise." - Cape Cod Times "h" -me "You want fucking beetroot?" - @Veggiefacts "It hurts just to wake up." - Adam Young "This here show is me finest work yet!" - Patchy the Pirate "Braaawk, who cares!" - Potty the Parrot "That show was swimmin'!" - Tubb "This show is better than that dumb old square!" - The Professor "This TV show is mine!" - Stingy "Neatbutter, I'd give The Bunkest a 8/10" - Tatsumaki "Welcome to my kitchen! We have banani... and avocadi..." -the guy from that Vine "Private Wars by A-RISE is literally just two Girls' Generation songs combined." -Pixel being a weeb on main Other links *The Bunker *The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunker Cast Away *The Bunkest/The Rooms *The Bunkest/Drinking Game *What you look like in The Bunkest *How do you think the Bunkest looks like? Navigation |previous = The Bunker Cast Away |next = The Legendary Legacy of the Bunker }} Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunkest Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:TV Shows Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Pages by various people